Puppies
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: The Xavier institute is home for all mutants, no matter who they are, how tall they are or how much they look like jean grey...What will the X-Men do when they find a group of kids on their doorstep and they turn out to be more then what they look like...


He was here, I couldn't really explain how i knew but i could tell. It was just a feeling I had at the pit of my stomach.

"Matt," She called for me.

As soon as I knew where he was, I'd turn to help her. Just needed a minute.

I kneeled down, touching the ground where a footprint was. It was too small to be his.

Blaise looked back over my shoulder. "Mutt!" He said to me, pointing and bouncing at Becca behind us.

I heard her body fall to the ground. Shit, it sounded like a bad fall.

"Becca?" I called out to her.

"Stupid Matt," She mumbled. I smiled a bit on the inside, she was fine. She wouldn't have said it if she wasn't.

"I'm not stupid; I'm just trying to get back to the school before someone finds us." I explained as gently as I could so she wouldn't get more upset with me. She gave me a look for a moment, and I offered my hand to help her up. She sighed, smiling a bit and taking my hand. I could almost see Blaise's eyes roll at the site. He had never been a supporter of Becca and I. Not that I cared what he thought and even less now.

"In two years I won't be able to take your hand." She joked, praying that we wouldn't be stuck here that long.

"I know but this time I'll" I had to stop and think, just for a split second but long enough to pause and actually think about it."-I'll be ready. Anyways, are we ever going to get there or not?" I asked, she was still holding my hand. Tighter then I thought she would.

"I guess."

I glanced at Blaise, he was completely distracted by something in the darkness. His powers started showing when he was little but it was never anything major...But if he could tell that something was out there then something was out there. The moment I looked off to the area, I could see it too. The monster-mutant we had been running from. Becca looked between us, then back at the monster.

The moment the figure appeared through the a small stream of light breaking through the trees from the moon, Blaise started bouncing, "Mutt! He's here! Ic!" He said, trying to stop himself from actually yelling.

Becca froze.

Vic continued to walk towards us calmly, his eyes as black as ever in the darkness. He was completely calm and cool. I tried to calm my heartbeat, knowing that he could hear it but i couldn't. The idea of him touching them or hurting them, just doubled my heartbeat. I didn't want to deal with him now. I could stand a chance against him if it wasn't now.

I passed Blaise to her, before walking behind her. I took my stance, knowing that I could stand some chance against him. Maybe those taekwondo classes would finally come in handy.

"Becca take Blaise to the school…" I ordered quietly. There was a reason we came here besides to re-live our childhood.

She gave me a look, she didn't want to leave me but she didn't really stand a chance. If she had her powers, she could blow him sky high but she didn't. Blaise could even give him a run for his money. Like I said, they didn't have their powers.

They both knew they stood no chance against him. Hell, they knew I didn't stand chance. We all did. But when she let go of my hand at the the last second I could hear her whispering to me...That second, Vic began to run, full speed at me. I just had this feeling that this would hurt.

In one punch I was shot back into a tree. The pain shot through out my body as I felt the branch's spikes dig into my back. All I could do was suck it up and hope the next one wouldn't be as bad.

My body slowly slid down the truck and he stared at me. His animal like eyes showed his hunger for more. My eyes began to drift down for a moment. I was losing it, my whole body just became blubber. I could feel the blood on my skin, the slim dripping from my shirt.

"Vic, you there?" I glanced around a bit, my eyes finding the small ear piece he had.

Oh great....someone else is being his brian for the day. Just what he needs...

"Yes," He answered, taking a few quick steps towards me, I laid still, my heart ponding.

"Did you follow them?" The most god awful woman asked.

"Yes" He put his hand on my face and i snapped at it. A small smile came to my lips. He frowned, roughly grabbing my neck to hold it tightly against the tree. "I wouldn't move lil' puppy."

I glared at him.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes" He answered again, his nail dug into the my cheek, ripping open the skin to my lip. I held my mouth open, wanting to scream my ass off.

"Then return to the base…" She said, he completely ignored the order and ripped my tooth out. Gees...Thanks...and here i was worried he'd be nice to me since i was kind of stuck in a 10 year old's body. He just looked at the tooth then put it in my pocket. "For the tooth fairy." He said with a smug look.

"Fuck off," I told him.

His eyes narrowed, glaring at me. He decided to be faster as his nail dug down my chin and into the bone.

"Yes" He replied simply to her, he was clearly distracted by me to really be talking to someone else. His nails ran down my chest, digging into my skin to the bone, his finger stopped above the heart.

Don't do it...kill me and you loose your favorite toy...

"Don't kill him Vic! Just use the stone on him…" I hated her voice. You know how some people will compare a singer to the voice of an angel? Well they'd compare her voice to the voice of a demon.

Fuck

"Yes" You could almost hear the grin in his voice. When he removed his finger, he stood to kick me off. My body fell like a brick. Shit.

The glowing stone in his hand was his favorite toy. It was like a steak bone with bits of meat still stuck to it which i was just some shiny chew toy....

He pressed it against my chest, and for a moment it burned but then the pain went away.

"Good luck puppy." He said and with one last kick to the ribs, he left me there to die.

* * *

**I haven't written any X-fics in a while so if it needs anything then tell me ^__^ and always review cause it definitely can't hurt and I'll give a cookie to anyone who reviews!**


End file.
